


﹡sun-kissed touches.

by spidezqvake



Series: 〈  you're  my  favorite  galaxy ː  dekadaisy  ficlets  〉 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidezqvake/pseuds/spidezqvake
Summary: in  which  deka  decides  to  wake  daisy  in  a  different  way.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 〈  you're  my  favorite  galaxy ː  dekadaisy  ficlets  〉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114514
Kudos: 3





	﹡sun-kissed touches.

**Author's Note:**

> ( important stuff : deka shaw is a character brought to life by me. no , she's not genderbent deke shaw and neither she is like deke. the only common thing the two have is: being related to fitzsimmons ── deka is from a different time-line , one where deke doesn't exist and we have her instead of him. she's in love with daisy , she is lovesick fool for her and daisy's happiness and well-being is her priority )

deka wakes with the sun light hugging her body in a warm , comforting embrace and slowly she opens her blue eyes , smiling as soon as she sees her better half ── the sun is one of her favorite things on earth and her number one favorite thing happens to be sleeping right next to her , _all curled up like a porcupine_. although deka isn't exactly religious if angels do exist they're probably magnificent like the woman in her bed. 

this wasn't all easy and it took her a long while to finally be able to convince daisy that sharing her house with her was better than living in a noisy headquarters , with tiny bunks . however , deka has and always had tenacity and after a few persuasive debates followed by a few convincing make-out sessions , daisy finally gave in and here she is. last night was the first of many nights they slept together , just the two of them. . .no external noise or loud people constantly running around like crazy ; _just their own private world_.

daisy looks so serene and deka can't help but stay still and just look at her in awe , like a lovesick which she totally is . daisy looks so peaceful and after everything she's been through? she deserves her soft epilogue and deka is grateful to be part of it , to be able to offer and bring her such peace , it's all that she ever wanted: to take care of daisy , give her stability and love her. the brunette scoots closer to her lover and starts kissing every inch of her face . her forehead , her cheeks. . .the tip of her nose and that's when daisy groans and mumbles a few imperceptible words , like a kid who doesn't want to wake up because it's still too early.

deka laughs and runs her fingers through her hair ── after a few more minutes of morning pampering , daisy grins lethargically and rubs her face , slowly opening her hazelnut eyes. ❛ morning ❜ daisy says lazily and looks at deka , who smiles back at her. ❛ hi sleepy head ❜ she murmurs softly and reaches up her hand to gently grab daisy's neck , pulling her in for a morning kiss: it starts off soft and slow , but the brunette decides to be bold and pushes daisy onto her back so she can sit on top of her , as she grins sneakily against her lover's mouth. daisy's hands are on deka's hips keeping her in place , thumbs caressing her warm skin underneath her t-shirt , _which may have been stolen_ from daisy's backpack last night. 

❛ woah , bold move ❜ daisy says playfully in-between kisses and deka grabs her hands , pinning them down to the bed . daisy whines , nipping her lover's bottom lip and deka moves her mouth to daisy's jaw and then to her collarbone , feeling daisy slowly falling apart against her lips and she loves it. daisy sees herself huffing breathlessly but she's not going to complain. . . _there's nothing to complain about_. her heart is racing and if she was still sleepy before , _she most certainly isn’t now_ ── she's very awake and very aware of what's currently happening , loving every minute of it. 

deka is used to be the one underneath daisy's body but today she decided to try something else. . .something different and it pleases her to know that she has such an affect on daisy the same way daisy has on her. ❛ i agree. . .very bold indeed ❜ she whispers and bends down only to pull her girlfriend's t-shirt slightly up and ravish her torso in warm and open-mouthed kisses . daisy closes her eyes and breeths deep , kicking away the sheets , desire unfurling deep inside her . quickly she spreads her legs and bends her knees a little , allowing deka to slip between them eagerly ── is she really about to do what daisy thinks she's going to do ? _dear lord_. . .she's most likely still dreaming and none of this is actually happening.

deka starts by getting rid of the other's t-shirt and daisy decides to be helpful by pulling her arms up , leaning against the pillows behind her . deka sees that daisy isn't using a bra and she immediately cups her lover's breasts in the palms of her hands , thumbs toying with her already hardened nipples ── before daisy can even form a coherent thought , deka's soft mouth is once again on her skin , kissing every inch of it and leaving a trail of wet kisses . the brunette's lips finally meet her lover's naked breasts and she doesn't hold back: she licks , she sucks and uses the tip of her tongue to play with her nipples . daisy is now completely gone , wondering what happened to the girl who barely knew how to kiss when they started dating ( _less than a year ago_ ) . once again , she's not complaining. 

❛ deka. . . ❜ daisy calls in a sweet plea , every inch of her body silently begging for her lover's touch ── there isn't anything else she wants more than to have deka owning every bit of her , she's craving her touch . when she's preparing herself to add anything else to her previous statement she's caught by surprise and loses track of her thoughts . deka's fingers are now touching and stroking her flesh beneath the fabric of her underwear , moving around. . .slowly teasing her and making her shudder with every caress . the cotton of daisy's panties grows dramp from the arousal building in her and deka can't help but smirk , she takes pride in making daisy feel like this . daisy fists the sheets , chest feeling heavy and once again she sees herself wondering what happened to the girl who used to be so shy and awkward during casual makeout sessions ── deka slides daisy's panties to the side and her index finger teases her entrance , feeling the heat and slickness of her flesh on her fingertip . when she does it she feels daisy's immediate response , her lover's hips move subtly: _it's a calling. . .a need_. deka grips daisy's thighs and parts them a bit more , she then lowers her body and face until she's laying flat on the bed , with her head between her girlfriend's legs . she kisses daisy's legs , her inner thighs and finally , she pulls of her underwear , tossing it on the bedroom floor .

 _fuck_. . .daisy thinks to herself and whimpers when deka drags her tongue along her wet folds . the younger woman can't help but smile triumphantly and does it again , licking softly and thoroughly , alternating between long and flat paths , drawing out so many sounds that are music to her ears . daisy just sinks her head on the pillow , quivering and trying to muffle her noises by biting her lip , inhaling sharply when deka finally gets to her clit , fluttering her tongue over it , in curling strokes ── daisy melts , dropping her legs , asking herself how on earth is this girl , the girl who had zero experience until a few months ago , somehow better at this than all of her previous partners? she throws her arm across her mouth to stifle her moans , even though she knows that they aren't at the base anymore and that no one's there for her to be so scared of possibly being heard , she can't help it. deka grabs daisy's legs and puts them on her shoulders , in order to get a better angle , working her mouth a lot like kissing. . . _french kissing_ , going at different speeds to find out what makes daisy squirm the most and while she's usually on the receiving end returning the favor and listening to daisy practically dissolve into tears because of her is somehow even more satisfying. 

daisy who was already a whimpering mess , loses it when deka adds a finger into the mix , pumping it steadily , in and out and each time a little deeper , making daisy feel like she’s about to burst and collapse . daisy can't help herself. she grabs deka's hair , pulling it ( _and deka doesn't mind , that means she's doing something right_ ) , walls clenching around deka's finger . she's breathing harder and her body slowly tensing. . .she's getting there and deka knows it , she knows her and she knows that she can't stop ── she keeps going , relentless but still gentle and it happens a few seconds later , daisy’s body goes rigid as her orgasm hits her . she mutters out curses and pleas , throwing her head back and the bed shakes slightly but that doesn't make deka stop. she keeps kissing and sucking her girlfriend's clit , fucking her through the aftershocks of her orgasm , guiding her through it until her body finally collapses and melts into the bed as soon as she falls down from her high , gasping breathlessly. the brunette lightly smacks the other on the thigh and crawls up to pepper daisy's face with soft kisses , while carding her fingers through her damp hair , brushing it away from her forehead , still feeling like a rockstar for making daisy come with her name on her lips . deka is slightly mussed and she's staring at the woman underneath her like she is the morning sun , a cool breeze on a summer afternoon and all the great things in life _── which she is_.

daisy can't help but smile back , pulling her in for a kiss. . .a long and passionate kiss . she's still a little foggy-headed , so it takes her a minute to come back to herself.

❛ you truly are. . .the _worst_ ❜ daisy tells her , voice soft and in a playful tone. deka laughs airly , gently kissing her one more time , lacing their fingers together. ❛ your body seems to disagree ❜ the brunette murmurs and daisy rolls her eyes . there it is , that stupid accent that she absolutely loves and hates at the same time . deka steals one last kiss before she sits on the bed , arranging her wavy hair into a messy bun. ❛ and as much as i enjoy eating you out i still need real food. . .pancakes maybe? ❜ she asks like it's nothing and daisy just smacks her shoulder , hiding underneath the sheets ── she has officially turned her girlfriend into a _lil' shit_ and there was no turning back. the quietness stretches for a few beats , until daisy grabs deka's hand and the brunette turns around and looks at her lover.

❛ thank you ❜ she whispers tiredly and a smile stretches across her face. ❛ for what? ❜ deka asks , rubbing small circles on daisy's thumb, waiting for an answer. ❛ for having me here and sharing your house with me ❜ she says and deka leans up to capture daisy's lips once more , pressing her forehead on her lover's forehead. 

❛ you're my love , i want you close so that i can look after you ❜ she says and presses her lips against daisy's forehead , hand caressing her face. even though daisy doesn't want to let her go , she allows her to and rests her head in the pillow , pulling up her covers ── daisy never thought that one day she'd be sharing a house with someone she loves , someone who loves her and she's grateful to have found a best friend , a partner and a lover , _all in the same person_. . .if anyone had told her past self that one day she'd be dating a space girl from the future , who happens to be related to two of her friends , daisy would simply laugh.


End file.
